Typically, air brushes for use in painting include a wand which is attached to a pneumatic hose, which is connected to an air compressor. The wand includes valves for selectively spraying paint under force provided by the compressor. In order to assure clean air, a filter must be used to filter any oils or debris carried from the compressor.
The above-described air brush assembly can be a very expensive and cumbersome unit, and may not be conducive to work in certain environments, such as air brushing large objects, because a long pneumatic hose and powerful compressor would be required.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a hand-held air brush which does not require a compressor or pneumatic hose. It is further desirable to provide a hand-held air brush which is convertible for use as a vacuum, heater, blower, sprayer, and brush cleaner.